Xia Ping/Items
Items and Equipment '- Shooting Moon Bow (Ch. 254)' Treasure Artifact that Xia Ping obtained by killing a [[Yan Huang University|'Yan Huang Universitys]] entrance exam examiner. '- Space Ring (Ch. 272)' 100m² Space Ring, it can be upgraded. It costs 100.000 Hate Point to expand it 100m² and 1 million Hate Points to expand it 1000m². After expanding it more than 2000m², Xia Ping was able to save living creatures inside it. * Price: 200.000 Hate Points Unlike other novels in this novel Space Rings are Legendary Treasures. '- Treasure Sword (Ch. 402)' Xia Ping only bought this sword from the System's Shop just to use the Four Season Sword Technique. * Price: 10.000 Hate Points. '- Golden Light Mirror (Ch. 418)' Treasure Artifact that Xia Ping obtained by killing ''Nie Zhen, ''grandson of the ''Three Eyed Wolf King (Human/Monster). '- Invisibility Bead (Ch. 519)' Treasure Artifact obtained by killing people from the King Clan Zhou, it can hide the presence and aura of the holder also only King Realm cultivators can feel the holder. '- Spirit Binding Bell (Ch. 636)' Treasure Artifact that Xia Ping obtained by winning the Human Race's Genius Battle, this Artifact can make the enemies fall into a Spiritual Illusion and attack their soul directly also it increases the prowess of Martial Skills and Techniques that have relation with the soul. '- Flame Dragon Divine Sword (Ch. 707)' Treasure Artifact that Xia Ping found in the Graveyard ''inside of the [[Heavenly Monster Battlefield|'Heavenly Monster Battlefield']], it was in the body of a Monster King whose heart was pierced by this sword. '- Wishful Mask (Ch. 756)' Treasure Artifact given by [[Giant Company|'Giant Company']] to Xia Ping for winning the ''Human Race's Genius Battle, it can change the appearance and aura of the holder. Its original holder was a maniac who thanks to this Artifact committed various crimes like robbing, murder, rape, etc. until he was caught by the Police. '- Energy Gun (Ch. 806)' Technological Treasure Artifact obtained by killing Wang Tong ''from the King Clan ''Wang. ''Only cultivators at the King Realm(Violet Palace Realm) or above can resist its projectile. '- Trapped Dragon Pillar (Ch. 831)' Treasure Artifact obtained by killing ''Black Scorpion King, one of the Monster Race's Kings. It creates a special domain that even King Realm (Violet Palace Realm) cultivators have difficulty to breakthrough. '- Universe Protective Garment (Ch. 859)' Part of the reward for becoming the [[Myriad Stars Sect|'Myriad Stars Sect']]s only successor. With it Xia Ping can survive in all kinds of environment in the universe also is has a defensive power that only Divine Ability Realm cultivator can breakthrough. '- High Level Smart Brain (Ch. 859)' Part of the reward for becoming the [[Myriad Stars Sect|'Myriad Stars Sect''']]s only successor. From the outside its looks like a common silver-white ring but its a device with a lot of abilities. For example it has installed a translator which can translate every language in the universe, it has varies Star Level maps downloaded and it has the ability to connect to the [[Universal Virtual Network|'Universal Virtual Network']]. Also [[Cat Sage|'Cat Sage']]' can live in it and travel together with Xia Ping. '''- Black Horn Armor (Ch. 1077) Spirit Level Low-Grade Artifact obtained by killing Zheng Cheng a Mid-Level leader from the Red Scarf Thief organisation. Its defensive power is more formidable than the Universe Protective Garment, the user can even resist Refining Treasure Realm cultivators' attacks. '- Shadow Devouring Demon Sword (Ch.1171)' Spirit Level Low-Grade Artifact obtained by killing Chen Wei. '- Infinity Puppet (Ch. 1189)' Spirit Level Middle-Grade Puppet obtained by killing the assassin Fang Gui. '- Mountains and Rivers Bead (Ch. 1233)' Ex-Saint Level Artifact, now Magical Level, obtained in Buck Planet's Auction, basically its a big world inside a bead. Here Xia Ping can plant Spirit Medicines, etc. and raise animals from all the universe also the holder can modify the time's speed inside it. Although its damage, it can be repaired by giving it Saint Level Artifact's fragments, Metals, etc. It has a Spirit called Azure Ox also called 'stupid cow' by [[Cat Sage|'Cat Sage']].' '- Dragon Scale Blade and Thunder Hammer (Ch. 1382) Spirit Level Middle-Grade Artifacts that Xia Ping obtained by killing some Returning Origin Saint Sect's disciples. '- Heaven Burying Bow (Ch. 1430)' Spirit Level High-Grade Artifact, this is a replica of the true Heaven Burying Bow which is a Saint Level Artifact. Xia Ping obtained by winning the Heaven Secret List Trial that consists in who kills more Demons in a Secret Realm World, only disciples from the five Saint Sects from the Eastern Universe can participate. '- Chaos Bell (Ch. 1437)' Life Source Magical Artifact forged by Xia Ping. Because he forged it with Chaos Gold Essence, this Artifact can evolve like Mountains and Rivers Bead ''by giving it Material, Artifact, Artifact's Fragments, etc. This Artifact can rebound the attacks, imprison the time, suppress the space also attack. '- Desire Compass (Ch. 1482)' Innate Magical Artifact, this Artifact was the most precious treasure of the last [[Myriad Stars Sect|'Myriad Stars Sect']]'s Leader thanks to it he could breakthrough to Saint. This Artifact leads the holder to what he/she desires at the moment. For example if you want to find a person, find treasures, get rid of your cultivation bottleneck, etc it can lead you without difficulty. '- Phaseless Mask (Ch. 1552)' Innate Magical Artifact that Xia Ping obtained in the Phaseless Ghost King's Treasure House after killing it. Its a Disguise Artifact with which he can even transform into a animal or woman. '- True Solar Copper Cauldron (Ch. 1615)' Spirit Level Peerless-Grade Artifact that its used for Pill Refining also its promotes the Medicinal Pills' effectivity a 30%. Xia Ping obtained it in the ''Dragon Wood Secret Realm. '- Samsara Brush (Ch. 1653)' Gift given to Xia Ping by the System by reaching 10 billion Hate Points. Its one of the two Magical Artifacts that Yama used also it has a 5th Layer Formation. If Xia Ping wants to release the full power of Samsara Brush, he has to destroy the five layers by spending Hate Points. '- Karma Book,' Life and Death Book (Ch. 2275) The gift was given to Xia Ping by the System by reaching 1000 Hate Crystals. It's one of the two Magical Artifacts that Yama used. Grasps All Heavens Creatures Life and Death divine tool, so long as the life was recorded on Life and Death Book, grasped this living thing's Life and Death, knows the life span of the opposite party, as well as all things of experience. divine tool-- Karma Book( not Unsealed condition) Ability one, thoroughly understands all, so long as living thing's Soul were swallowed by Karma Book, can know this life all information as well as all memory, is unable to have the half a point to conceal. Ability two, Karma Tracing, so long as produces Karmic Connection with Host, even if runs away to the Universe end, can unable to shut off Karmic Connection, cuts off until Karma, enemy Death, Soul is defeated and dispersed. Ability three, Karma Barrier, If there is a Cause there must be an Effect, no matter enemy's strength how formidable, can shield, even is the old route rebound, from because to fruit, from fruit, because. This Ability starts a time-gap double-hour, can only start one time each double-hour. Hell Weapons of Hell's Warden * Hell's Spear (Ch. 449) Location: Description: ''' '''Obs**: Cursed Treasure Artifact that Xia Ping obtained in the Windseeker Bandits' Treasure House. What cursed' means is that this weapon can attack the holder soul and mentality transforming him/her into a bloody maniac that kill whatever he/she see, Xia Ping can control this Cursed Spear only thanks to the [[Hell's Golden Crow|'Hell's Golden Crow']] bloodline and the Pure Yang Inextinguishable Art. When Xia Ping goes to Demon Rampage World, a world that is dominated by Demon Race and Nether Ghost Race. During his stay in this world, he utilises this spear to fight these races from Hell and from their mouths Xia Ping discovers this spear origin. Originally this spear belonged to Hell's Warden a powerful existence that could kill even Gods ''and Demons from Hell'' with this spear but he/she died several thousand years ago and the Hell's Spear disappeared with his/her fall. These Demons and Ghost couldn't believe that such a supreme Treasure from Hell could appear in the Human Plane. Abilty: * Cry of Sorrow (ch. ) Location: Low-Grade Hell's Plane Description: Abilty: * Yin and Yang lock soul chain (ch. 2586) Location: High-Grade Hell's Plane Description: '''This is the weapon of the Hell of the Devil's Jails. This is a powerful weapon that specializes in taking evil spirits, demons, demons and other hell criminals. Once locked by the yin and yang lock chain, you can penetrate the cheekbones in an instant, penetrate the soul, and be trapped in the chain of locks, even the devil can not break free. '''Ability 1: The soul of the lock is worn, and it has the ability to penetrate all the power of the void, and it is pervasive, aiming at the soul and cracking the magic weapon of all things in the world. Ability 2: Seal suppression, once trapped by the yin and yang lock soul chain, the soul and strength of the body will be greatly suppressed, will become fragile, unable to resist, can not break free. Ability 3: Unbreakable, it is forged from a special material of the demon god. It has the power of immortality and immortality. Even the demon can't be easily destroyed. '- ???????' Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items Category:Equipment